The Bruised and The Healed
by Misunderstood-roker
Summary: AU,OOC:Kagome and her little brother Souta live in a foster home and are repeadetly beated by Ray,their foster father.When a new kid named Inuyasha comes to Kagome's school and finds out about the beating will he be able to heal the bruised?InuKag
1. THe bruised

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

Bruises

By:S.A.M.

**Summary:**Kagome was a good person as far as her teachers and friends were concered,but to her foster dad,she was a little peice of shit.He beat her for what seemed to be no reason,and treated her like a meaningless peice of crap.What was worse is that her foster mom knew too but couldn't do anything about it.She tries to hide the dark secret,but her friends suspect things.When a new kid named Inuyasha finds out her secret,will he be able to heal her bruises?

"You peice of shit!"he yelled,boxing me into the corner.He held his belt in his hands and I knew I was going to get beaten again.He raised his belt and **_whip _**he hit my leg.I tried to hold it but a small cry of pain managed to pass my lips."_And you're weak too!"_he yelled.I looked up at my foster parent,fear plainly showing in my eyes,trying not to yell back,I bit my tongue and looked down to sheild the tears from his sight.

Just then Souta walked in.'Crap' I thought.My foster dad haden't noticed,and I was somewhat relieved."SAY SOMETHING"he screamed,and raised his belt once more."DONT HURT HER!"Souta yelled from the halway,tears in his eyes.I looked up just in time to see the bastard who had my custody turning around to my brother with rage in his eyes."YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"he screamed in rage,and raised his belt towards my brother.I gathered my strength and ran in front of my brother."NO!"I screamed."LEAVE HIM ALONE,HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!"I bawled out.

My foster father didn't seem to care,and without even a first thought he pushed me aside.Again,he raised his belt,but I wouldn't let the bastard hurt my baby brother!Nobody had the right to do that but me!I jumped on Ray's back and punched his head.He shook me off and I was able to hold him back just enough time to tell Souta to run away.Souta stood in the halway frozen,tears running down his deep brown eyes."GO!"I said,tears in my own eyes.Without hesitation this time,Souta ran into his room and I heard his door being locked."I'll get him later!"Ray yelled"NO YOU WON'T"I screamed back.He looked at me and I scrambled towards the kitchen.He followed me.Thinking quickly,I grabbed a vase and broke it on his head.He fell to the floor unconcious and I scrambled to my room.

I opened the door,locked it behind me and ran to my bed,where I curled up to myself and started crying."Kagome?"Souta said from the bathroom which seperated our rooms.I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and took a breath."Yes?"I called back,trying to hide the fact that I was crying.He pulled back the red curtain and ran towards me,where I embraced him tightly and he began crying."It's okay baby brother"I said trying to comfort him."It's okay"he looked at me,and fresh tears formed in his eyes."NO IT'S NOT"he screamed"IT ISN'T ALL RIGHT!I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS AND NEITHER DID YOU!"he dropped himself on the floor "It just isn't fair"he whispered.

I ran towards where he was sitting on the floor and hugged him once more."I'll tell you what."I said softly."I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get both of us something to eat,while Ray's still unconcious,and then we can both do our homework together."Souta nodded softly and I stood up."Stay here,and don't go out"I said,walking towards the door."If you hear me scream,then you go out there with your baseball bat,and throw it to where I am."I told him.He nodded slightly and I unlocked the latch."Big sister,"he said,and I looked at him questionaly"I love you."I looked at him and smiled"I love you too Souta"I said,and walked outside.

I listened carefully to see if Ray remained unconcious,and sure enough,he was.I made my way to the kitchen as quietly as I could and grabbed 5 packages of macaroni and cheese,a dozen bottles of water,2 liters of apple juice,a box of brownies,a couple fruits,a few plastic cups and dishes,a bunch of instant soup and some pre-made rice and stuffed them into a plastic bag.Then I grabbed the microwave and walked back to my room.Souta looked up looking relieved that I was OK.I sat down beside him with the bag of food."What do you wanna eat?"I asked.He looked inside the bag before choosing apple juice and macaroni.I looked at him"Do you want me to get anything for you?"I asked and he nodded."Spaghetti?"he questioned.

I stood up and nodded,making my way towards the door.I ran barefoot across the hall to the kitchen where Raymond still lay unconcious.I walked to the cupboard and on the way there I stepped on a peice of glass.I closed my eyes tightly and bit my tongue,muffling the cry of pain.Still,Souta heard it and in a matter of seconds he was out of the room with a stell bat.I shook my head and smiled."False alarm"I whispered.He smiled too and walked back into the room.'Thank goodness' I thought.

Normally Souta would run out Screaming but this time he kept quiet.I sat myself on the cupboard and crawled towards where the spaghetti,parmesan cheese and sauce was.I stuck it in another bag and made my way towards the refrigerator.

After the first time Ray beat me,I figured out a route for the kitchen where I would be able to get everything and remain undetected.I made the last stop in the route where the refrigerator was and grabbed some soda.I looked down and bit my lip.The whole scene looked wrong.Ray was on the floor with blood on his head and glass all over it.I had to make it look like he had passed out from when he was drunk.I began to work and by the time I was finished the glass and blood was cleaned and he looked like he had passed out.For a finishing touch I put and empty bottle of rum next to him."Perfect"I whispered,and ran back to the room.

"Here ya go"I told Souta,handing him the bag.He smiled and took out the spaghetti,putting some on his plate and then mines."Soda?"he questioned.I nodded and he poured some in my cup and then his,and we began eating.We did our homework together and eventually finished it."Souta,it's 10:00 pm,you should be getting to bed."I said.He nodded and gathered his stuff."Good night Souta"I said "Good night Kagome."he turned around and went into his room."Brush your teeth!"I called after him.He dropped his stuff on his bed,and walked back into the bathroom.I heard a few noises as he finished using the bathroom and went into his room.I let out a breath and then walked to my dresser.I changed into some silk moon pajamas that were pants,a tanktop,and a jacket to put over the tank.I then put the food in the mini fridge and her homework in her book bag.I lay down and sighed "Thank you god for letting us get through another day"I said,and closed my eyes.


	2. The healed

i do not own anything

but the script written under this account

i have now completed my part

so dont you go sueing about

Immortal SoulOk..dude..hold up a second.Now BREATHE.Let it out.Good.Now the story unfolds within itself,you just gotta wait.I promise to answer every single on of your questions between chapters 5 and 15.

--)-(--&---$-#--!--

Gabi WebMy first reviewer!You win a prize!An appearance in a chapter.As soon as you send me your description,you shall be put in a chapter,now then,the next chapter.

---!--#--$-&--(-)--

Bruises

By:S.A.M.

Kagome woke up as her alarm sounded.She woke herself up quickly to shut it off before Ray and Christie could hear it and wake up.That would ruin EVERYTHING.You see,every morning,Kagome would wake up at 4:00 am so she could get herself and Souta ready for school.It was essential to survive the mornings and get out before Ray woke up or else he would beat them.That morning was extremely important,considering what had happened the day before.

She was fully awake once she went back to her bed.She took a deep breath and clapped twice.The lights flickered on and Kagome instantly was making her bed.She didn't bother to wake Souta up,instead she walked into his room and spread out his uniform so it would be waiting for him when he would wake up.She went into the bathroom and stopped to brush her teeth,wash her face and use the bathroom.She stopped to listen for Ray or Christie and then proceeded in her morning routine. Take a quick shower,slip into her clothes,brush her hair,and wake Souta up."Souta,Souta"she whispered while she lightly slapped her brother's hand."Souta!"she whispered.He didn't budge.She thought for a second and smiled.

"Time for the Simple Plan concert"she whispered,and instantly Souta woke up."Come on!"she hissed.He smiled and put on his uniform,all the while Kagome was setting both her and his bookbag up and making poptarts.They were both soon out of the house and going into Kagome's car.She drove a 2005 black mustang convertable with tinted windows she usually kept down. Ray didn't like Souta and Kagome going to school,so he prevented them from going anyway he could.Kagome and Souta had then gotten used to pushing the vehicle out of the driveway and into the street.They had just finished pushing it when they heard an angry yell.It was from Ray."GET BACK HERE YOU TWO MANIACS!"he yelled."Quick,get in the car"Kagome told Souta before running into the car herself.She didn't hesitate to start the car and drive atleast 3 blocks without stopping."Now that that's over,Souta turn on the radio"Kagome said.

---------

Inuyasha looked at his schedule."Math,History of Swordsman ship,Drama,Music"he muttered."Why dear Kami,why must you put math first!"he said dramatically and smirked to himself."Inuyasha,you're loosing it"he whispered before getting out of his 2005 silver nissan convertible."I second that"A gruff voice said from a red hummer h2.Inuyasha recognized the voice instantly."KOUGA!"he exclaimed."The one and only"came the voice.Inuyasha walked towards Kouga and the two exchanged handshakes.The two had been good friends since they had met in middle school,unfortunatly,they had to seperate due to a complication.(A/N:Did you really think I was just going to reveal that information so easily?)

"Bye Souta!"Kagome called after her younger brother.She had dropped him off at Shikon Mid/High.They both went to the same school but Kagome still had to pick up her best friend Sango.She drove off to the house where Sango lived with her little brother.Sango was her best and closest friend which was ironic because Kohaku was Souta's.Sango and Kohaku were foster children too but as far as Kagome and Souta were concered,Sango's parents were nice.Kagome drove up the drive way and got out.

'Oh,yeah like Sango's gonna be ready right now'she thought.She walked up to the backyard and climbed up a tree.She then toppled herself on the roof and walked to Sango's window where she knocked.

Sango opened the window and Kagome hopped in."Dude,you're like ready."Kagome commented."More than we can say for you"Sango shot back.Kagome was dressed in a pair of black cargos and a red tanktop."What's wrong with this?"Kagome asked.Sango shook her head"Nothing"she sighed.

---------------

Inuyasha walked into math and took a seat near the back next to Koga.They were like 15 minutes early so they began talking.

"How's it going with the ladies?"Kouga asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a rocker who,while rather popular with the ladies and a sensitive kind,was in a time in his life where he thought he should focus on school and stay off romance for now.He was about 6"6 and had thick,beatuiful,narturaly silver hair that reached his waist,and big beautiful gold eyes to match.

"Eh,haven't found the right one yet,you?"Inuyasha responded.

Kouga-a rocker with...a lot of self esteem.He was muscular,like Inuyasha and was just as tall as Inu was,too.He had big brown eyes and kept his shoulder-length brown hair in a high pony tail.

"OK,well,to tell you the truth,I have a girlfriend."Kouga said."Her name is Ayame and she's,well,of my kind."Kouga said with a wink.He was referring to the fact that he and Ayame were wolf youkai(demons).

Inuyasha smirked "What happened to being a 'ladies man'?"Inuyasha said with air quotes.

Kouga chuckled."That was before Ayame."he replied.Inuyasha laughed,too.

"What classes you got?"Kouga asked.Inuyasha recited his schedule to Kouga before asking the same.

"Math,Myths and Legends,P.E.,Music."Kouga said.Inuyasha sighed and laid back "We got two classes together,awesome."Inuyasha said."Yep"Kouga said,just then,the door opened.

000000000000

Kagome had already picked Sango and Kohaku up and they were all packed up in the front of Kagome's convertible.Sango's thick black hair was waving in the wind while Kagome's was kept in a loose bun.

The two were severely different and anyone would question their relationship.

Kagome was 5"9 and a rocker.She had thick,brownish-black hair she usually kept up and had big eyes,a dark blue.She had a fashion sense,but barely showed it in how she dressed.She was pretty,and would be prettier if she dressed the part.But hey,would you have time to get dressed up pretty after being beaten?

Sango,all the while had dark hair up to where her elbows dropped.She usually kept it down and with fake highlights.She had big brown eyes deeper than the earth itself and that lit up at good news or a phone call from her best friend,Miroku.(Let's not get off subject here.)That day Sango wore a plaid/leather skirt and a black mini-t-shirt that had a white skull in the front.Her hair was down with red fake highlights at the tips.She was a rocker,but more the alternative type.

"See ya Kohaku!"Kagome called to the young boy and drove towards the highschool parking lot.She and Sango got out of the car together and went to their lockers.

"Another school year,another schedule,another locker"Kagome said and sighed heavily.Sango chuckled"Amen to that"she responded.They opened their lockers to find their schedules and shook their heads.

Kohaku and Souta.Kagome suspected thatSouta had already toldKohaku about the beatings because those 2 always managed to get the girls' schedules to their lockers and she doubted Kohaku did it without and explination.

"Math,Animal Life,Music,Art"Kagome read aloud.

With a look from Kagome,Sango rolled her eyes and recited "Math,Computers,Art,Music"

"Well,then it's off to math"Kagome said mock-enthusiastically and then let out a sober "Oh,joy"

Inuyasha stood up"Let's go to the bathroom"he said to Kouga.Kouga nodded and they stood up,when the door opened,Kouga came face-to-face with Sango.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How did you like it so far

was it bad or was it well

still my good reviewers

tis'time to say farewell


	3. The meet

Disclaimer:

I own not the characters

----------------------------------------------

**The Bruised and The healed**

**BY:S.A.M**

Rin and Kagura were side by side.The two step sisters were skateboarding towards school.They were best friends and did almost everything together. They had sepereate jobs and a few seperate classes."You had to wake up late didn't you?"Kagura said to her sister."You were supposed to wake me up!"Rin exclaimed. Rin grinded a rail and went on skateboarding."You have to learn responsibility!"Kagura said. Rin raised her eyebrow."OK maybe not"Kagura said.

Kagura-Rocker,thick black hair below the shoulder that glistened in the sun. She was a gothic teenager who dressed usually in black and dark shades of green and red.That day she wore a black happy-bunny t-shirt that said 'I'll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter' and jeans.

Eventually the school began see-able."I bet I can beat you!"Rin called."You wish!"Kagura said picking up speed.Just then they heard a car.They stopped and Rin fell to the ground.A red bug beetle stopped 2 feet from them.They instantly recognized the car."AYAME!"they both yelled in unison.

Ayame-a rock/regeaton cheerleader.She had joined the Varsity squad the first year of highschool,making this her third year of cheerleading.Her boyfriend,Kouga was a basketball player.She was cool with the girls and guys just the same.

Rin looked at her with rage in her hazel eyes."You have GOT to be more careful"the young girl said,standing up and dusting herself off.

Rin; a rocker with an attitude.She was about 5"5 with black hair up her mid-back and a red streak to the right of her hair.She had hazel eyes and that day wore a military tanktop, caqui cargos and her hair up in a side pony-tail.

Ayame got out of the car and looked at the girls apologetically."I'm sorry!"she offered sincerely. She wore a hot pink mini slash hem skirt and a black tanktop that said 'Life, Get One' in highlighter-pink letters.

Kagura and Rin looked at each other as if reading each other's thoughts through their eyes. There was an akward silence and then Rin finally spoke up."Fine, as long as you move your car"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"I hate math"Kagome said sadly.

The two had seated each other in their usual seats, the back, Kagome on the left, Sango on the right.

(Seating Chart so Far:  
Kagome, Sango, Kouga, Inu)

Ayame, Rin and Kagura then came in."Dude over here!"Kagome called to them. They all greeted each other and soon, Rin sat in the seat in front of Kagome, Kagura in the seat in front of Sango, and Ayame in front of Kouga.

Eventually, Ms.Carin came in and class started.

"Pss!Kagome!"Sango whispered and passed her a note. Kagome rolled her eyes and opened it.

'Dude,think you can come over today?' the note read.

She wrote a few words and passed it back.

'Can't,work.' it said 'PS:New job'

Sango scoffed and class went on with no interuptions.

**Later that night:**

Kagome looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes."Looks fine to me"She thought. Right then, Souta came in. "You think you'll be ok?"Kagome asked him. Souta rolled his eyes. "I'll be FINE"he insisted."You go to work." Kagome smiled at her little brother. She leaned over towards him and said "Sleep by 12:30, homework done, up tommorow, no going outside"

Souta kissed her cheek and smiled. "Read my lips."he said and then slowly continued. "I'll. Be. Fine."Kagome smiled at him "Fine, I trust you." Kagome said and went out the open window.

"Finally" Souta said and threw himself on his beanbag. Kagome appeared in the windowsill. "Behave squirt"she said to him."I will,you taught me how,ogre"he said "NOW GO!"

Kagome dissapeared and a few minutes later Souta heard her motorcycle start about a block away. He proceeded in locking the window and doors and doing his homework.

Kagome took off her helmet and got off her motorcycle. She had arrived at Pizza Hut, her job.

She went inside and instantly put on her apron, now knowing her routine by memory. She was assistant manager, after all. "Ok people, where's the new kid?"she demanded to her staff.

Gabi came out just then. Gabi was a worker at Pizza Hut. 5"8,slightly thin with black curls up to her shoulders and huge blue eyes.

"Gabi, where's the new kid?"she demanded. "Not here yet" Gabi responded. "God, I hate irresponsible people. "Kagome said shaking her head. "Who you calling irresposible?"a guy's voice said from behind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now that the story is udpdated:

Gabi:Because Christie bought her the car and Kagome pays half of it.

**Now REVIEW**


	4. intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**The Bruised and The Healed**

Kagome whirled to find her face-to-face with a man's chest. She looked up into gold pools that held pain, love and hatred all at the same time.

She stepped back and put a hand on her waist. "I do not owe you any explanations, in case you haven't noticed; this place is full of hungry people. I came here to train you and earn some money NOT to deal with your attitude, so get to work. "Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha took a quick look at Kagome and replied; "And you are...?"

"Name's Kagome Higurashi, assistant manager of this joint and the dudette who's gonna train you." She answered matter-of-factly.

"If you're so annoyed with having to train me why don't you just find somebody else to do it for you?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Gabi" Kagome questioned. Gabi came out of the kitchen with soapy arms and hands. "Sorry, Kags, Washing dishes." Gabi apologized before going back inside. "Miroku" She questioned again. Miroku came out of the freezer "C-can't. O-organizing t-t-toppings." he said apologetically.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Because I have no choice" she said to Inuyasha. "Now come here" she said before grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the kitchen counting up money when Gabi appeared. "Ok, Kags, I gotta go." Gabi said before turning. "Bye!" Kagome called. Miroku appeared in the doorway just then. "See you" he said, and ran out the door. "God, those two dudes are gonna run me down." Kagome sighed impatiently.

Inuyasha looked up from the 20 dollar bills he was counting "I'm guessing you're a rocker?" Inuyasha asked staring at Kagome's cargos. Kagome nodded and stared at the black bandana that kept Inuyasha's hair. "You are, too" She commented. He nodded. "Babe, I'm a pure one, 'cycle gang, band and CD's" he said.

"First of all, dude, don't call me 'babe'" Kagome shot back. "And second, which CD's?"

"Simple Plan, Limp Bizkit, Linkin Park, Nirvana and Good Charlotte, to name a few" Inuyasha replied.

"Awesome"

000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked inside the house. It was officially 5:30 pm, Souta was in Karate, and she had just come home from school. Christie was at work, and Ray, as usual, was on the couch in front of the TV. She walked straight towards her room, but Ray stopped her. "Come here" he said to her. He was drunk. He was high. Kagome froze, mentally debating whether to run to her room and lock the door or go to Ray. "I SAID COME HERE" he screamed.

She went towards him and he TRIED to stand up. He fell down and stayed down, rather than getting up like he usually did. Kagome looked down and gasped. She was wearing a skirt. She tried to make a run for it but Ray grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground. Ray got on top of her and started kissing her. Kagome felt tears go down her cheek. She freed a hand quietly mean while ray put down his zipper. He finished, and his hand began to wander, her butt, her breasts. She looked around and saw a whiskey bottle, acting quickly and on impulse she grabbed it and threw it on ray. She missed, but it was good enough to get Ray un-alert, letting her kick his balls and make a run for her room. She locked the door behind her and sat down in the corner of her room, her knees up to her chest.

Tears burned down her cheeks and a mixture of anger and sadness ran through her heart at the thought of loosing her virginity to that bastard. She wanted to die. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to die. She knew Souta would be safe because she doubted the police would let Christie and Ray keep his custody after finding a corpse in the house. She looked around her room and spotted a knife. She crawled to where it lay on the floor and grabbed it. Her hand shaking, she picked it up and clenched her left fist. Unsteadily, she put the knife to her veins, and closed her eyes tightly. Her life would have been gone had she not heard a scream coming from the living room.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it's short,but hey! I got a chapter, din't I?

There is a button,mystified

that catches everybody's eye

Now i know you yearn to click

so come on,don't make me tick!


	5. quality time

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha

**The Bruised and the Healed**

By: S.A.M.

The scream was loud, that of a boy's. Kagome dropped the knife and thought quickly. Her eyes scanned the room and she found her brother's bow and arrow set he used for hunting. She grabbed it and went out of the room quietly as possible. She stopped at the corner of the hallway and saw Souta cornered by Ray, the same horny look in his eyes.

No way was he gonna get Souta. Souta was _her _baby brother that she had sworn to protect, Souta was _her _shield against sadness, he was the closest thing she had, the only thing she had from her parents, godamit, Souta was her _BROTHER_.

She picked the bow up and took an arrow, aiming straight at Ray's neck.

Slowly, she drew the arrow back and released it. "Souta, get down!" she instructed. The 11 year old ran out of the way, where if he would have hesitated, would have been squashed by and unconscious fat-ass. Souta ran towards Kagome, where she dropped the bow and arrow and caught Souta in her arms.

She looked down at her brother and he met her gaze. She carried him into the room where she sat in a rocking chair, him on her lap.

The door was locked, and they sat there for a long period, simply enjoying that they were together. They felt somehow protected and comfortable in each other's presence and that was a feeling they usually longed.

"Kagome" Souta said looking up at her dark blue eyes. "Sing to me"

Kagome nodded in response.

"Sweet child, young child, hush and don't cry

This is my sweet lullaby

Let me sing to you

And wipe your tears

Let me hug you

And fight your fears"

"Listen to my words

They're coming from the heart

When I hear your sobs

My whole world falls apart"

"And the same thing happens when you cry

So for both of our sakes

Listen to my sweet,

Just listen to my sweet

Listen to my sweet lullaby"

Kagome ended the song with a decrescendo and looked down at her brother.

The little boy was asleep and Kagome smiled.

She picked him up and placed him on her bed.

"It's going to be okay" she whispered to her brother.

With that she left her brother's side and went to take a much needed bath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha waited intolerantly by the Pizza hut for the assistant manager. It was 8:05 am, on Saturday and it was time to open.

All of a sudden he heard a motor, and he turned to see a 2005 Harley Davidson pulling up in a parking space. A girl got off and sure enough it was Kagome. She wore a knee-length black ruffled skirt with plaid accents, a plain white tank-top, black probe sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a grey tie she used as a belt and a white bandana covering her half-braided hair.

"What took ya?" he asked grumpily.

Inuyasha wore black cargos, black Reeboks, a black t-shirt that said 'I didn't do it' in the front and in the back it said 'YET' and a grey bandana over his silver hair and sunglasses over his amber-honey-gold eyes.

"Sorry, I had to drop my baby brother of at a friend's house." She answered.

She picked with the lock until she finally got it open.

"It won't be another half hour until everyone starts coming" Kagome said.

"And this joint is clean" Inuyasha added.

"Which means there's absolutely nothing to for 30 minutes" She finished.

"Well, since it's just the 2 of us how about this; we have a talent show" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded "Now you're talking my language"

By the time Gabi entered the store the three of them were singing "Don't mess with my heart" on top of the counter that separated the kitchen and the tables and had the radio on full blast.

"Um guys" she interrupted, leaving them frozen. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Inuyasha had been dipping Kagome when she stopped them with Miroku doing his own little cha-cha thing.

"I hate to interrupt, but we're opening in 30 seconds." Gabi said after she stopped laughing.

About a minute after that, Gabi was working the register, Miroku was working as waiter and Kags and Inu were making pizza's while listening to simple plan.


	6. Slumber and Poker

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, I'd be rich, and I'd hire a new mother.

**The Bruised and the Healed**

By: S.A.M.

Ayame, Rin and Sango sat down in a circle waiting for Kagome.

They were all having a slumber party at Rin and Kagura's house.

"If she isn't here in 5 minutes, I'm going to sleep." Kagura said from her bed, on which she was hanging upside down.

Kagome barged in "Sorry I'm late, guys" She said to the girls. Kagura kicked the wall on which her feet rested and back-flipped to land next to her sister.

"Okay, sit down Higurashi." Kagura said.

"Ok, now truth or dare." Sango said, playfully looking at the girls.

Kagura and Kagome chorused in a groan. "Oi, come on Sango, do we HAVE to!" Kagome complained. "Yes, I think we're a little to old to be playing such childish games." Kagura said, in a very annoyed tone.

"Oh, come on you two! Don't be such fun-suckers!" Ayame said from where she sat next to Rin.

Ayame's hair was arranged in pigtails and she was dressed in a green and pink pajama that consisted in a tank top and shorts.

Kagome caved in. "Fine, but I go first!" she said before leaving the room.

The remaining girls looked at the silent figure that Kagura had become. Her hair was in a simple pony-tail, and she wore some gray sweatpants and a white tank top. She had been meditating on her bed. "Staring is rude." She said simply, somehow sensing that everyone was staring.

She opened one eye to find that Sango, Rin and Ayame where one there knees in begging position. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, But I'm last" she said before standing up and flipping over the girls and onto the floor where she sat down again.

"Are you sure you don't want to re-join cheerleading?" Ayame asked Kagura.

Kagura glared daggers at Ayame before closing her eyes to finish meditating for at least one more minute.

Kagome reappeared with basket full of food. Her hair was in a braid and she wore red camouflage pants and a matching mini-tee.

"I thought before we started maybe we should eat." She said. "So here we go..."

"M&M's for me, Lays for Kagura, White chocolate bar for Sango, Gummy Bears for Rin and rice crispies for Ayame is that right?" she asked. She threw the snacks to their respective owners. "Now…" she said taking out a bottle "Truth or dare." She spun the bottle and it landed on Sango. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" was Sango's bold answer. The girl wore her long hair in a side pony-tail. She wore a blue happy-bunny tank top and blue plaid pants.

"I dare you to get on the balcony, and Sing 'Welcome to my life' with you playing the guitar, full amp, full volume"

Sango looked at Kagome. "1 problem, I don't have my guitar or a Karaoke machine here." Sango said. Kagura gave Sango her Guitar and pointed to the Karaoke.

"Fine, but only if Kagome joins me" Sango said. Everyone shot a glance at Kagome. "I'm up for it." Kagome replied.

And so, in a couple of minutes the two were on the rooftop singing Simple Plan's welcome to my life at the top of their lungs and waking angry neighbors.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Miroku and Gabi left Inuyasha and Kagome alone to count up the money.

Of course, the two had nothing of the sort in mind. "Up for some strip Poker?" she asked mischievously.

Inuyasha took a pack of cards out of his pocket and set it on the table.

About fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha was in his socks, boxers and t-shirt and Kagome had her mini-t-shirt on, under shorts and flip-flops.

Inuyasha then noticed a small detail Kagome had forgotten in all the excitement.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Kagome's leg.

Kagome looked to where he was pointing and gasped. "It's nothing" she said "I fell"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at the mark again. "You didn't fall, it's too clean-cut"

"And how do you know Einstein?" Kagome demanded

Inuyasha sighed. "My brother is a doctor and I look through his files and read his books sometimes" he said.

Kagome nodded.

"Who beats you?" Inuyasha asked all of a sudden.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What!" she asked. "I gotta go" she said, before getting up (she dressed herself already) Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stood up (fully dressed, too) "You aren't getting away from me that easily Kagome Higurashi" he said angrily. He pulled her so she was facing him.

"Who beats you?" he asked again, this time more tenderly.

Kagome broke into tears. "My foster father" she said, hardly above a whisper.

She looked down to avoid his eyes, a curtain of raven black hair casting a protective shadow across them.

Inuyasha used his thumb to raise her chin and level their gaze.

His gold orbs searched her dark blue ones. All he saw was sadness and tears.

She looked at him through watery eyes and decided she could trust him.

"On…Monday…he-he…he tried to rape me" Kagome said before exploding into tears. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "He…was drunk as usual…and I was wearing a skirt…" Kagome cried into his shoulder.

"Shh" he scolded "Don't talk about it"

She did as he advised. About 5 minutes after that little confession Kagome pulled back. There was one inch separating their lips, and each of them secretly thought it was too much space.

Kagome pulled away "I've gotta go" she said before running out the door leaving Inuyasha alone in Pizza Hut.

Now that I have finished what was due

I want to dedicate this poem to you

My reviewers and sweet salvation

From a desperate situation

I want to pay you a little recognition

So you know that on is my ignition

So thank you one, thank you all

For saving me from a fall

**Gabi Web**

Immortal Soul

Demoness of the black wolves

Kawaii Kitsune Demon

Naraku's Mate

Demon chik

Dark-demonic-angel

Heaven's lil cherry

Demon child 13

Anonymous………

Darknessgurl

Dolphin girl202

Inuyasha devil

Shippo san

Sammaalnldvaille

**THANK YOU _ALL!_**


	7. Calls and Confessions

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, I'd have more dogs and less dogs would be killed daily.

**The Bruised and the Healed**

By: S.A.M.

If you happened to be in the streets of New York late one night, you might have caught glimpse of a 2005 Harley Davidson, speeding through the night.

Kagome's hair blew behind her. All she wanted to do was get home. 'You should have kissed him' one part of her mind scolded. The other disagreed 'No, leaving was the right thing to do'

Kagome cleared her thoughts and focused on getting home. She looked at her watch '1:30 a.m.' she thought. 'DAMMIT'.

She pulled over into a parking lot. She took out a small red walkie-talkie and pressed a button on it. "Sota, Sota do you read me, over." She spoke into the walkie-talkie.

An answer came shortly "Yeah I'm here, where are you? Over" he asked.

"I'm about to get home, is Christie home yet?" she asked. No answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Over" she said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah she is, over."

"I need to talk to her, over"

"SHE CAN'T FIND OUT YOU STAYED OUT THAT LATE! Over"

"Lower your voice Souta! Don't you think I know that?" she said impatiently.

"Now here's what I want you to do………"

B&H

Kagome stopped her motorcycle and walked towards her house. She put her motorcycle in the garage and went into the backyard.

She walked into her backyard as quietly as possible. '_They wake up and I'm screwed_' she silently cursed and reached her destination; A tree that led to her windowsill. She climbed onto it and went into her room to find Souta lying asleep on her bed. Smiling, she pecked him on the cheek before changing into her Pajamas.

Quietly and quickly, Kagome made her way into the kitchen for a cup of cocoa. Christy was there. "Hey Christy" Kagome said casually.

"Hey Kagome"

There was a strange pause. Christy broke the ice.

"How've ya been?"

"Bad"

"Why?"

"Because Ray tried to do something"

Christy glanced at Kagome. "Alright come on" she said motioning for Kagome to follow her out the door. The two went until they were in the backyard's swing set.

"Sit down" Christy said taking her own seat.

"Now what's this about Ray trying something?"

Kagome looked at her step mother and took a deep breath.

"He tried…he tried to…rape me" she said, her voice a little above a whisper.

Christy looked at her, and Kagome continued. "I came home…Sota was in Karate…I was wearing a skirt…and…" Kagome broke into tears right there and then. Christy hugged her uneasily and tried to comfort her. Kagome calmed down after 20 minutes and looked up at Christy.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kagome asked silently.

"I-I-I can't do anything." Christy replied. Kagome stared at her unbelievably. "I'm...I'm going to bed" she said, and ran into the house.

Christy, meanwhile, was left to think about what she had done with her life.

B&H

InuYasha stared at Kagome uneasily as she made a pizza. The young girl had her hair tied up and was putting a large amount of cheese on a pepperoni pizza.

Fearful of what she'd do with the pepperoni, InuYasha left the pineapple pizza he was making and grabbed Kagome to face him.

"Hey Kagome?" he said as she faced him. "Yea"

"You're putting too much cheese on the pepperoni," said InuYasha, pointing to the pizza.

Kagome flushed a little. "Shut up" she said, turning around. Inuyasha simply caught her arm and turned her around again. "Are you OK?" he asked innocently. Kagome looked at his amber eyes and her thoughts were telling her so many different things at that moment.

Instinct; _KISS HIM!_

Rationality; **_NO, DON'T KISS HIM! TELL HIM ABOUT WHAT CHRISTY SAID!_**

Instinct;_ KISS HIM!_

Girl sense; _HARD TO GET!_

Instinct; _KISS HIM GODAMIT!_

Rationality; **_NO, STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT! TELL HIM ABOUT CHRISTY!_**

Instinct and Girl Sense; _HE LIKES YOU AND YOU LIKE HIM, NOW KISS HIM!_

Girl sense and Rationality; _THE ONLY WAY SHE'LL GET HIM IS TO PLAY HARD TO GET!_

Kagome shook her head and looked up at InuYasha.

"Not exactly." She replied coolly.

"What, why!" he asked immediately.

"Because…" she sighed, taking a breath. "Because I told Christy about what happened"

Inuyasha nodded understandingly.

"And she said…"

"She said there was nothing she could do about it"

Inuyasha's thoughts and pulse went fast.

Instinct; _YELL_

Rationality; **_No, don't yell._**

Guy Sense; _exactly, don't yell; it would ruin the moment._

Instinct; _you're mad…YELL!_

Guy Sense; _kiss her you freak…look at her lips…luscious huh…_

Rationality; **_Are you PSYCHO! First, not the right opportunity and second, do you want to ruin your friendship?_**

Inuyasha shook his head in frustration.

"She said she couldn't help!" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and I'm pissed! I have to do something! That fucking bitch is gonna try it again!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Calm down" said InuYasha. "Calm down, if we rush things it's only gonna make things worse. What we could do is…"

What InuYasha was going to say, Kagome never knew, for then, she got a call that was going to change the course of things as she had known for so long.

B&H

Sorry I didn't update in a long time. blush my inspiration had gone for this story. I promise a good, long chapter by Friday of next week. M'kay? wink

**-Misunderstood**


	8. Payback of the love

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha, why? A) I can't buy it B) I'm not a creative genius.

**The Bruised and the Healed**

By: S.A.M.

"Hello?"

InuYasha shot Kagome a worried glance as she listened into the phone.

"Who is this?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the response and she dropped the phone on the counter before running towards the exit.

Inuyasha dashed after her, focusing his attention on catching her and completely forgetting the cell phone.

Little did he know that call had changed Kagome's view of life.

B&H

"Hey hot stuff" Ayame heard a voice say.

"Listen, what's-your-face, I have a big, strong boyfriend that's probably cuter than you, so if I were you I'd just-"

A pair of warm lips enveloped hers preventing her from going on. "I'm glad you feel that way" Kouga said pleasantly.

"Don't think so much of your own self" Ayame said poking his ribs. "It's a bad quality in men."

With that, Ayame turned around and began walking towards her next class, leaving her boyfriend to smirk like an idiot.

B&H

Tears stained Kagome's cheeks as she ran. She didn't care if it was the middle of the night, she didn't care where she was going. All she cared about what getting away from that wretched thing.

She tried to convince herself that just like all the other times, that it was a prank.

She tried and tried to sink that feeling that this time it was true to the bottom, because if she believed, the heartbreak would be bigger.

And as she ran, she tried to forget the fact that her parents were dead.

A feeling of tiredness enveloped her body, forcing her to slow down. Her heels weren't making it any easier to run, and the cold environment did nothing but make her want to stop.

And so she did. She collapsed in an alley, at 12:30 pm.

B&H

He found her at 12:45 pm. One minute more and it would have been too late.

"HEY BUTT FACE" he heard a voice say.

Turning around, he said "What do you want?"

The other guy was tall, and had silver hair. His eyes were emotionless, the color caramel.

Inuyasha recognized him, and a smirk formed on his face.

"The girl" said the other.

"Don't you have something better to do, Fluffy?" InuYasha asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me fluffy?" was the playful response

Now there was a smirk on both of their faces, a smirk of knowingness and a type of relationship only they had.

"I dunno how many?" InuYasha replied.

There was a tense moment before the two brothers erupted into laughter.

"How've ya been Sesh?" InuYasha asked.

(If you hadn't figured out the other was Sesshomaru, you're pretty dumb)

"I've been pretty good, actually. And you Yasha?"

"Oh I'm good, I have a job. How's the business?"

Sesshomaru smirked. He was wearing his black police uniform.

"It's excellent. Who's that?" he asked, pointing at the unconscious body of Higurashi, Kagome.

"My co-worker" Inuyasha declared flatly.

"She ran out of the place after getting a phone call and I found her just before you showed up."

Sesshomaru nodded before approaching the body.

He shone his flashlight in her face causing her to flinch.

Immediately, Inuyasha rushed over. "Is she ok?"

Sesshomaru smirked _it looks like my little brother has found love. _He thought.

"What are YOU smirking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Wait here, I'll call the ambulance." Sesshomaru alleged, giving Inuyasha a worried glance.

"She needs an ambulance?" he whispered questionably.

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly.

B&H

An ambulance had arrived, and Kagome was taken to the hospital.

Meanwhile, a worried InuYasha called her friends and family.

Ray, Souta and Christy arrived twenty minutes later to find Inuyasha pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Are you Inuyasha?" Christy asked, dragging Ray behind her while Souta went to the bathroom.

"Yes I am."

"Well, I'm Christy and this is my husband Ray." She said politely.

"We're Kagome's foster parents."

At this, Inuyasha's face changed from worried to angry.

He looked at them both with a disgusted face before facing Ray.

"So you're the bastard" he said, his hands making fists.

"Excuse me?" Ray said, for once in his life, not drunk.

Inuyasha growled. "You're the one who beats her. YOU'RE the one who makes her sad. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO RAPE HER!"

Ray's eyes widened, before his hands made a fist gesture and tried to punch Inuyasha. However, he missed, for Inuyasha grabbed his fist with one hand and punched him in the nose with his other hand.

"That's for Souta" he whispered. "And this" he said, kicking Ray's balls "Is for Kagome" he said, his voice little above a whisper.

Ray's nose was bloody, and he was gasping for breath, clutching his privates.

"Now you know how I felt when she told me what you do to them." Inuyasha whispered.

B&H

Inuyasha was sitting in a far corner of the room; his arms folded and foot tapping, with Souta next to him. Kagura, Ayame, Kouga, Rin and Sango had arrived about an hour after he had called them, and were sitting down worriedly. Ray and Christy were on the other side of the room.

And at that moment, the doctor arrived.

Inuyasha, Souta, Kouga, Rin, Kagura and Ayame stood in unison.

"Are you Inuyasha?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

"She asked for her little brother and for you"

Inuyasha and Souta walked into the room, and saw Kagome in a hospital bed with a breathing aid and an I.V. in her left hand. Her eyes were open and there were tiny cuts on her face, with sweat dripping down her forehead.

Inuyasha walked towards her and sat on the bed, wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"Inuyasha" she said softly. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "Don't speak."

Souta came and sat on the other side.

"Souta" he heard her whisper. He too, shook his head. "InuYasha is right" he said. "You shouldn't be talking, you're hurt."

Kagome gave them both a warm smile. "Souta, c'mere" Kagome whispered. Souta, as always, followed orders.

"Are Christy and Ray out there?" she asked.

He nodded. "Inuyasha beat Ray up" he whispered. "Ray has a broken nose and his crotch is loose thanks to Inu" he said and chuckled.

Kagome giggled. "Cool, then I suggest you go back out and go home and RUN up the stairs to the room and lock it. You know where the food is." Kagome whispered.

Souta nodded and went outside after hugging Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned at the siblings silently before turning back to Kagome.

"Are you Ok?" He asked sweetly.

Kagome smiled. "Yea Inuyasha, I'm fine."

"Good." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, and Kagome"

"Yea"

"Who called you anyways?"

Kagome looked up with sad eyes.

"Sureido Higurashi"

B&H

Ok guys, forgive me. The stupid hurricanes kept turning of my computer. I was halfway through this chapter one time, and then it turned it off. (Stupid-ass thing) So, just forgive me.

Also, can anyone guess who 'Sureido Higurashi' is? clue: It's a boy name


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hello people. I have some bad news. My name is Caroline, a friend of SAM's and I have to inform you that, until further notice, this story "****The Bruised and The Healed****" will not be updated for a while. Due to a complication with her computer. (In other words, Sam won't be updating very soon for the fact that she got pissed at her computer and it kinda hates her so it went um…boom-boom)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys, listen, I'm doing this from school so u can't ask too much of it. For now, I cant use my stupid computer :growls: so meanwhile, you can check out these stories:

By unknownfury330; movie horror time (updates frequently)

By JazzTheWolfDemon; breaking the rules

By yours truly; Screwed up fairy tale(1 chapters)

Well, that's all I really got for u except

'A crazy little thing called love' not on but on q u e e n o f s w o r d s . c o m


End file.
